


The girl with the flowing hair

by Arlangston



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlangston/pseuds/Arlangston
Summary: Girl meets boy and things go from there. Smut eventually...maybe...idk...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its not a fanfic, but it's fiction, and I didn't know where to post it. If there are better sites for this kind of story, leave a comment please. :) or criticism, or suggestions...or just say hey... :)

"Today is going to be a good day," she says aloud to her reflection, as she finishes applying her daily mask which, today, consists of purple and green glitter. She walks out of the bathroom with a sideways glance back at the mirror to make sure her waist length red hair is neat and orderly. As she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, she realizes that she is running horribly late - her first class starts at 9:00 AM and it is already 8:55, so she grabs a piece of bread and runs out the door, locking it hastily as she prepares to dash down the stairs and jump in the car. Arianna Marie Miller is perpetually late, you can ask anyone, but what she lacks in punctuality she makes up for in personality and beauty. She has pale skin, eyes that change color depending on her mood, long legs, and an hourglass figure. She could charm a snake if it was necessary, just by talking to it for a couple of moments. When she was younger, that wasn't the case; she was an ugly duckling with a bad attitude. The only friends she has to this day, though, are the ones she made at a younger age - her philosophy based on the old adage "if they don't like me at my worst, they don't deserve me at my best." 

As she gets into the car, the clock ticks over to 9:00 and she punches the steering wheel, exclaiming, "Fuck it, what's the point of going? It's a 50 minute lecture and I'll be absent for the first half of it. FUCK!" Instead of going to class, Arianna decides to go to her favorite goth coffee house, curl up with a good book, and read until her next class at 12:00. No one bugs her there. As she pulls up to Louis's, she notices a car she hasn't seen before, which is odd. She usually knows all of the early morning patrons. Intrigued, she touches up her eyeshadow and makes sure the chains in her pants are in alignment before going in. As she walks in, she sees a man whom she has never seen before - he is tall, with just the right amount of facial hair to be attractive, and he looks great in his jeans, button up shirt, and work boots. Her first thought is that he looks a little out of place in a Southern California gothic coffee house, but she decides to watch him from a distance after she orders her coffee. 

As per her normal graceful self, on the way to her usual booth, she trips and falls flat on her face, and to her horror looks up to see mystery man staring at her with an amused smile on his face. "Take a picture, it'll last longer, dude..." She says out loud, even though that is not how she would normally react to this kind of situation. As a matter of fact she has not reacted this way to anything since her teenage years - before she decided to become little miss perfect. In response to her comment, all he does is smile even bigger and take out his phone, snapping a picture. "Did you really just take my fucking picture, guy? What the fuck is your problem? Who even are you?" In her anger, she forgets to reign in her temper and just lets loose the first words that come to mind, which is totally uncharacteristic of her. Normally, she would just smile politely and apologize for spilling coffee on his boots, but right now, she is livid at his brazen amusement at her clumsiness and jumps up preparing to slap the smile off his face. In the process of getting up, however, their eyes meet and a shock travels up her spine. His eyes are a shade of blue she has never seen before and she is entranced. His eyes are ice blue with specks of green and gold in them, and she is forced to look away before she gets lost in them. 'What is wrong with you? This guy is laughing at you and you're staring into his eyes like you just saw the most beautiful thing on the face of this planet. They are eyes, not the fucking Sisteen Chapel. Get on your game, and stop being a bitch while you're at it,' she scolds herself. 

She says, "is it at least a good fucking picture, prick," shocking herself with her blunt attitude once more, she wonders, 'What is it about this guy? I can't keep myself in check? What the hell is going on with me??????' She chances another glance back in his direction, avoiding looking into his eyes at all costs, and he drawls with a southern accent, "I dunno, you tell me, darlin'." He shows her the picture, and her only thought comes straight out of her mouth without a second's hesitation. "Damn, a country boy? What have I gotten myself into?" Embarrassed as hell, she stammers out, "I mean...uhh...I guess so...I'm Ari...who the fuck are you and where the hell are you from? Also, delete that. I can't have my face plastered all over the place with coffee and whipped cream on it, even though it looks...somehow intentional...how did you do that?" She takes his phone and starts really looking at the picture. She is certain that she looks horrible, but does not care - this picture looks professionally taken, and the angle he snapped it at makes it look like the whipped cream is supposed to be there. 'How in the hell did he get that angle in the 3 seconds he had to snap the picture???' she wonders silently, handing his phone back. "Well, my name isn't important, but I'm from Alabama, so yes, I am a country boy. I don't know what you have gotten yourself into, though. Let me buy you another coffee - it's the least I can do for you providing me the entertainment I just received...are you okay, ma'am," he inquires. "I'm fine...and don't call me ma'am. I'm not that old - I'm only 21..." She snaps at him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Mystery Man decide to have coffee and see where it goes from there.

Mystery Man orders her a coffee with sugar and whipped cream, and she smirks to the realization that he must have been watching her, too, in order to know her drink order. _This could be promising..._ she thought as he paid for her drink and his second since she walked in. "So...if you're buying me coffee, I should at least know your name. I'm not one for dining with strangers. Blind dates are kind of a bad idea for me. They end up horridly for the person I'm with..." she grins out. "I'm Troy...but everyone calls me Wolf...I don't know why, they just do..." he answers bashfully. "Wolf it is, then! What brought you to San Diego, Wolf?" she inquires charmingly, seeming to gather her wits and become her usual self. Wolf pauses briefly before answering, "Personal matters...and I just couldn't do the South anymore. I knew there was a whole 'nother world out there, and I wanted to go see it, so I decided to start in San Diego and work my way up the coast line." Fascinated, Ari's mind begins to race and wonder what kinds of things he likes, what 'personal matters' brought him here, and how she could get the story behind what made him decide to travel out of him. By the time the coffee was done, their conversation had gone from light and bubbly surface material to more serious matters, and Ari realized she had never been able to talk to anyone about anything for this long - especially not an attractive male. Well, one she found attractive anyways. As the conversation delved deeper and deeper, Ari decided to glance at her phone, and jumped up exclaiming, "SHIT! It's already 11:30 - I've got class in 30 minutes. How in the hell has so much time elapsed already? It seems like we just sat down! I gotta go! Continue this conversation later??" Wolf looks down at his boots and says hesitantly, "Sure. Meet back here at, say, 7? Here's my phone number in case you need to cancel....." Ari is confused by how he is acting, as he was so animated and cheerful just seconds before, and now he looks downright depressed, and says, "Sure. I'll see you at 7! 7:15 at the latest...traffic around here is a bitch..." before she puts his number into her phone as 'Wolfy' and runs out the door, into her car, and drives to class. 

From the instant she sits down in the lecture hall, she is distracted by what could have made his demeanor change so quickly. _Why did he go from being awesome to being sad? Did I do something? Was it his 'personal matters'? What happened?_ She sits through her second and third classes for the day, and as she is walking to her last class at 6:00 PM, Ari decides to chance it and pulls out her phone and texts him, "Hey...are you okay? You seemed kind of put off by having to postpone the rest of our conversation, and it's bugging me. Did I do or say something wrong?" Within seconds, his reply is beeping in, and she gets butterflies in her stomach when she sees 'Wolfy' flash up on the screen. "Ari? I'm fine." Again, she is confused. How many people does this guy meet and have to postpone conversations with, anyways? _I should be surprised - I didn't give him my number. OH! I DIDN'T GIVE HIM MY NUMBER!_ As she is responding, she walks into her last class for the day, and her mind is still on this Mystery of a Man whom everybody calls Wolf. She smiles as she sends "No, it's the bloody Prince of England. I'm messaging to make sure a random citizen of a country I loathe is doing well. Don't you remember our conversation this morning??" followed quickly by, "Of course it's fucking Ari, you twit. =) So, I'll see you at 7?" "Can't wait... =]~ " His response makes her blush and have to repress a giggle and she places her phone on silent as the professor walks into the room. The lecture is on some math formula or another, and all she can think about is Wolf's eyes. Those blue-green-gold eyes that seem to pull her into a trance if she dares look at them. They haunt her mind as time drags on and on in this redundant lecture about a math equation she already knows because she took Calculus in High School and is only taking it again for the credit hours towards her degree. She wonders why there is so much sadness in his eyes, and wonders if hers is reflected back into them. She wonders what caused him to be so energetic for the majority of their conversation, but so damned shy when the conversation had to be paused until later. She wonders about a lot of things, and of them one resonates the most - she wonders who he is and what his story is. _Well, I'll figure something out tonight, hopefully. Maybe even more than one thing..._ Right as she comes to the revelation that she is supposed to be taking notes, the professor dismisses the class and calls her up to the front. "Ms. Miller, is there something wrong? Usually you're so attentive in class that we run over because of your shortcut methods, and usually you take notes, but today you seem distant. What's going on?" Professor Thane inquires with genuine concern. "It's nothing, just a lot on my mind, Professor T. I'll be back to my usual self next lecture," she replies kindly and respectfully, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have plans and I'm already going to be late." 

Checking her phone as she exits the classroom, she sees that there are two texts from Wolf, the first saying, "I'll be there at 6:50. See you soon." The second saying, "I'm here. You still coming?" Now, Ari can't help herself. She waits until she is about to pull in the parking lot at 7:10 and says, "Nah, brah" with no explanation, no follow up, and then turns into the lot. As she gets out of the car, Wolf is walking to his looking dejected. "Wolf!" She exclaims, "What up? Did you seriously think I was going to ditch you?? What the hell? I wouldn't back out of this conversation for the world. You're....interesting." Wolf, to her surprise, blushes and smiles, but says nothing. "Come on. Let's get something to drink." As they walk up to the counter/bar, Ari is first in line and orders a White Russian. She pulls out her wallet to pay, and Wolf steps up and orders himself a Whiskey on the Rocks and pays for both of them, not allowing her any say in the matter. He smiles at her as she stares daggers into his chest and says, "I can handle my own tab, so kindly let me pay for my own drinks." "No," he responds quickly, "and it's not up for debate. I cover for ladies. It's what I do. Call me a true 'Southern Gentleman'." Surprised by his answer, Ari growls at him, "I've never been accused of being a lady before - I don't think I'm very fond of it." "Well," he drawls, "you are a lady. Get over it and let me buy your drinks." With that, he raises his glass, taps it against hers with a smile, and takes a sip, encouraging her to do the same. Begrudgingly, she takes a swallow and smiles, leading him to her normal table once again.


	3. 3

A couple of drinks in, Ari decides she absolutely has to know more about him. She doesn't know how she is going to figure it out, because he seems cryptic of his past, but she does know that she will figure him out. She smiles and says, "So, Wolf-man, what's your story? Tell me about you." With a blush, he murmurs, "There's not a lot to tell. Born in Alabama, raised in Alabama, now I'm here. What about you? What's the story behind those beautiful, sad eyes?" Shocked, she looks away from his face and stammers out, "Well...uh...I uh...I just had...a childhood that wasn't really a childhood..." He leans towards her ever so slightly and says, "Why don't you tell me about it?" Before she even knows what she is saying, she blurts out, "Well, my parents are drug addicts, the woman who raised me is psychotic, and I was changing diapers by the time I was five. I don't like to talk about it. This is a good night, let's not ruin our date with the story of my past..." "Oh, is this a date? I wasn't aware it was since you didn't want me to buy your drinks...I thought it was just us hanging out...usually my dates are a little more...well..." he trails off, and she chances a look into his eyes. In them, she sees a battle waging itself in his head; it's as if he is trying to decide whether to kiss her or to continue as they have been. She sees the moment he makes up his mind to be her friend, rather than just some guy she made out with at a bar. _Curious...most guys choose the more...physical aspect..._ As she ponders that fact, he brings up another topic of conversation. The future. As he asks what she wants to do with her life, words just tumble out of her mouth. "Well, what I really want to do is open a bookstore, but since books aren't really a hot commodity anymore because of ebooks, I'm going to school for biology - PreMed. I hate it, but I have to be able to make a living for the kids I don't have yet. I want them to have a better life than I did. I want their childhood to be all trips to DisneyWorld and vacations in the Bahamas. I don't want them to know what it's like to wonder if they're going to eat or not that day, or if they're going to have a place to lay their head that night. I went through that, and my children won't ever come close to knowing what that's like. Ever." As her eyes begin to tear up a little bit, she realizes what she just said and turns red, mortified. She looks at her White Russian and realizes that she has had three already, and is working on her fourth, and the look turns into a grimace. _I need to slow down on these, or else I'll have this guy running for the hills by the end of the night..._ She plasters a smile on her face again and says, "Sorry about that. I think the vodka is going to my head, and I never know when to shut up..." To her surprise, he just smiles at her and responds, "Why do you do that? Why do you fake a smile like you aren't breaking inside? It's okay to break down every once in a while. You don't have to fake it around me. Never me." She blushes and asks him what he means, and he catches her eyes with his. "I see behind that mask you put on. You didn't have much of one earlier, but now you're pretending that you're just like everybody else. I know you're not, and if you were, I wouldn't be wasting my time here. Normal is boring. Be YOU."


End file.
